Kobra
| alias = Lord Kobra, Lord Naga-Naga | age (2010) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = None, bald | eye color = Orange | relatives = Jason Burr (brother) | affiliation = | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 104 | voice = Arnold Vosloo }} Kobra (real name Jeffrey Burr) is a supervillain who considers himself to be a living god, the Lord Naga-Naga. He is the leader of the pseudo-religious criminal organization, the Cult of the Kobra. Personality Kobra comes off as haughty, confident and very prideful. His expression is perpetually serious and cold, and his speech is direct and impassive. He considers himself a living god and makes every attempt to act like one. Kobra prefers to stand back and give orders instead of actually getting his hands dirty, but that doesn't mean he isn't willing to step in when it becomes necessary, saying that even a God must stoop to conquer. His pride and arrogance prevents him from taking people like Robin seriously. Kobra is also very calm and levelheaded. Even in the midst of a battle, Kobra calmly watches on. Physical appearance Kobra is very tall, towering over many people. His eyes are red, with black rings around them. He has high cheek bones. Coupled with his muscular build, he is an intimidating figure. His skin is very pale, almost grayish. His head is also completely bald, though it is only revealed when he takes off his red cape, which features a snake-like hood, with two fangs and sharp, orange eyes. He has black pants with a yellow belt that features a snake symbol on the buckle. He also wears long red greaves. He has padded red gloves that cover most of his forearm. The gloves are primarily red, but has a yellow streak encircling each end. On the back of his hand, the gloves have small yellow "eyes" and yellow fangs at the ends of each glove—very much like the fangs of his hood. History 2010 Kobra and his cult had taken over Santa Prisca so he could mix the Venom serum and the Blockbuster serum together. He gave Bane the chance to reclaim his operation if he could defeat a mutated Mammoth. Bane was easily defeated, which pleased Kobra. This proved the mixture was a success, thereby prompting him to contact his buyer, Sportsmaster. Kobra watched over the shipment of the new drug, awaiting Sportsmaster's arrival. The exchange is interrupted when the Team's cover is blown by Bane. Kobra ordered his men to destroy them. Robin eventually confronted him and challenges him to a fight. Kobra sent Shimmer to handle him instead. The fight did not go far as Robin was forced to retreat and regroup with his team. .]] The Team soon returned for a counterattack. Kid Flash took out the men surrounding Kobra, while Robin bound Shimmer with his rope. Robin challenged Kobra once more, and this time, Kobra accepted. He easily deflected the young hero's kicks and jabs, and took him down quickly. But with his men outnumbered and the shipment loaded, he saw no other option than to escape into the forest. Kobra planned to perform a ritual on his brother. He had Mammoth and Shimmer steal all required artifacts—a cobra dagger, concentrated cobra venom, and his brother Jason. Surrounded by his cheering followers, he prepared to lower the dagger on his helpless brother. Because Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, and their protégés Robin, Artemis and Kid Flash have engaged his forces, Kobra had to step up the ritual. Using the snake dagger, he pricked Jason's skin and fed a cobra his blood, which transformed the snake into a giant cobra. The monstrous snake escapes into the city and the elder heroes gave chase while their protégés dealt with the cultists. Kobra continued the ritual by drinking a combination of the concentrated cobra venom and Jason's blood and completed it by stabbing the dagger into Jason's chest. As a result, Jason was absorbed into the dagger, and Kobra was transformed into a creature that retained his human torso and arms but with a snake's lower body, head and spiked hood. Proclaiming himself a god Kobra's followers bowed before him. Kid Flash was able to retrieve the dagger and while he and Robin distracted Kobra, Artemis used an arrow to shoot the dagger into Kobra's chest. The transformed Kobra disappeared, and Jason was returned unharmed. Everyone assumed that Kobra had got away. Abilities * Hand-to-hand combat expert: Kobra is highly skilled at fighting. He was able to easily evade and block all of Robin's attacks during their first encounter and retaliate with a quick kick to Robin. Kobra was able to do all of this without moving from his spot. * Stealth expert: When Kobra was cornered by the Team, instead of fighting back, he quietly vanished into the woods without leaving a trace. Even Robin could not detect him. * Ritual magic: Kobra was aware of a ritual that would grant him snake powers, but it required a mystical dagger and his own twin brother to perform. Appearances Production notes This is the third animated incarnation of Kobra, which debuted in the DC Animated Universe series ''Batman Beyond''. However, unlike the Young Justice version, in the DCAU, Kobra was the name of the secret reptile-worshiping organization, as opposed to its leader. Kobra also appeared in an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References Category:A to Z Category:Cult of the Kobra Category:Humans Category:Individuals